


An Eye-Opening Winter Solstice

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Manhattan Clan, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Second Chances, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: In an attempt to check in on the Manhattan Clan surreptitiously, Demona gets far more than she bargained for in the process ...in more ways than one.
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	An Eye-Opening Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/gifts).



> Date Written: 17-21 December 2019  
> Word Count: 1596  
> Written for: Yuletide 2019  
> Recipient: Owlship  
> Summary: In an attempt to check in on the Manhattan Clan surreptitiously, Demona gets far more than she bargained for in the process ...in more ways than one.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place post-series for both _Gargoyles_ and _The Goliath Chronicles_ , taking place on Winter Solstice 1998. Everything we know about all of the characters is absolutely up for grabs.   
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Gargoyles," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Greg Weisman, Disney, Buena Vista Television, Disney Television Animation, and Walt Disney Animation Japan. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Gargoyles," Disney, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really wanted to work in several of my recipient's requests in this fic, especially the idea of the Outsider POV, using as much of the clan as possible, and trying to work in a little smut. I'm not entirely sure I managed any of them perfectly, but I did my best. I think this is the first time I've written anything resembling smut for this particular fandom, so I'm grateful for that! LOL And really? Any reason to write for this show and these characters that I love so dearly is a good reason in my book. Maybe I'll have to do a full series rewatch in 2020 to get myself motivated to write more for them ...including some proper smut.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to TheOnlySPL for a last minute pair of eyes on this. Any errors still existing are entirely on me.

"He's always been a good lad, right out of the egg." 

The old one's voice rings out strong and clear, even if there's a bit of a wobble to it that bothers me. He's been our leader for longer than I've been alive. It doesn't matter that he stepped down and deferred to Goliath, he'll always be the clan leader to me.

"His natural leadership was clear before he and his rookery mates left the safety of the rookery to join the rest of the clan. There was little chance that he wouldn't be in contention for my replacement when it came time for me to take the final stone sleep. Thankfully, I was able to step down before that time and witness his ability to lead as naturally as breathing. Goliath, with each dawning day, you prove yourself capable of whatever you consider."

My scowl deepens as his smiling wizened face turns from my former mate to the human woman at his side. It shouldn't be her at his side. It shouldn't be me either, not after this long. But she's one of _them_ , one of the filthy, murderous humans that decimated our clan all those centuries ago. How he, how _any_ of them, can stand being around her or any of the humans without wanting to kill them in retribution will always be a mystery to me. 

But she is important to my former mate, to my former clan, to my daughter, and to Delilah's memory. It is for the last two that I have resolved not to kill her or those important to her. Her soft, embarrassed laughter pulls me from my thoughts to realize that I've completely missed whatever old Hudson has said to her. But I wasn't lucky enough to miss what comes next.

She looks up at him with eyes filled with love just before he leans in to claim her lips in a gentle kiss by gargoyle standards. Even from this distance, there's no subterfuge in those dark, expressive eyes. She's not a typical human, something I'm still trying to come to terms with, and she makes my clan happy. Goliath's low rumbling voice wafts over this way. The words are indeterminable, but their intent is clear by the bright smile lighting up her face. The sudden memory of her as a gargoyle bubbles to the surface and I recognize her beauty and what Thailog had Sevarius put into Delilah. Is that what Goliath sees when he looks at her?

They raise their goblets to drink the mead that they think Xanatos had flown in from Scotland for this Winter Solstice festival of theirs. There's no reason for any of them to know where it actually came from, not now and not ever. Lexington turns up the music, now that the toasts are finished, and they move things around in their lair to dance. Broadway and Angela begin that part of the festivities, his wings enveloping her in a protective stance that brings a tear to my eyes. He's a big, strong, sweet giant and he loves my daughter. More importantly, she loves him back and is happier with him than I've ever seen her. There will come a day soon enough when they say the words of bonding and begin setting up a rookery for their own eggs.

"You really should just join them." That calm, bland voice startles me, and I turn away from the image of Goliath and Elisa joining Broadway and Angela in the dancing to snarl at the intruder. "Instead of lurking about in the shadows out here."

"I've no desire to join them, _fairy_ , as you well know."

He merely removes his glasses and wipes them clean with a spotless white cloth before settling them on his face again. Tucking the cloth in his pocket, he smooths down the front of his suit coat before meeting my gaze. "Just as you know that's not the name I choose to go by here, Demona." There's the faintest hint of the crazy fairy I met in Avalon a year and a half ago in his voice, completely incongruous with the dour businessman's mien he presents when not within Avalon's magical borders. "Your daughter would welcome you at the very least."

"She's the only one."

His scoff makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "She's not and you know it. You're just afraid of change, despite being the one to have lived through the changes of the last thousand years with the humans, just as I have. This is your clan and your most sacred festival. So I ask you again, Demona, why don't you go and join them?"

Instead of answering, I scowl and turn to leap off the parapet, letting the breeze carry me away from Wyvern Castle and the Xanatos building.

***

By the time I return to the castle, there are still a handful of hours left before sunrise, but hopefully that busybody fairy masquerading as a human has either gone to bed or found something else to occupy him, like Titania's grandson. There's no logical reason to return to the castle, but his words ring in my ears and my own domicile is far too lonely at present. Gliding closer, I can hear the music still playing, though it's softer now as dawn slowly approaches. Perhaps they've chosen to partake in the telling of the history of the clan again. It was one of the things I always loved growing up in the rookery. 

Alighting on the top of the tallest tower as the snow begin to fall a little harder than when I first left, I intend to catch my breath and just soak in the music and the camaraderie wafting about this castle that I once vowed to guard with my very life. It takes a couple dozen heartbeats to realize there's a vaguely intriguing scent that I don't quite recognize. And then I hear the voices. It takes another handful of heartbeats to verify that I'm hidden from their sight, but can see them clearly.

Elisa is pressed against the side of the tower closest to where Goliath usually stands guard over Manhattan by day. Her hair hangs free, dotted liberally now with the large, fluffy flakes that melt against the warmth of her body heat and make her hair curl in a manner many humans would find becoming. Her crimson velvet cape is heavy to help keep her warm against the obvious chill in the air, but is likely to do her little good when she's pressed up against the stone wall as she currently is. Her face turns up toward the sky and the bare sliver of the waxing crescent moon, snowflakes melting almost as quickly as they alight on her dusky skin. Her eyes are closed, dark lashes highlighting the reddening tinge to her cheeks.

"Goli-- _Jalapena!_ " Her tone is breathlessly needy, wanton even, and she bites down on her bottom lip as she lets out a low, unmistakable moan.

I don't want to be here, but I'm not in a good position to just take off again yet, not without arousing suspicions. And I'm not entirely sure where Goliath is, though I have a sneaking suspicion. Shifting slightly, despite my better judgment, the view gets much clearer. No amount of time or magic could erase from my memory the image of Goliath kneeling before Elisa, the long crimson skirt of her dress hiked up and pooled over the top of his head and catching at his wings. The flash of human flesh between his left wing and shoulder catches my eye just as I register the rhythmic movements of his head under her skirt.

This is _not_ what I had in mind when I came to covertly watch the rest of my clan on this most sacred night of my kind. But she makes him happy, obviously. No matter my grudge against the humans, even against what's left of my clan, his happiness is still important to me for reasons I'd rather not explore too deeply anytime soon.

The sounds of her pleasure and imminent release grow louder and more obvious, allowing me the opportunity to carefully climb down the tower to the opposite side from where the mismatched lovers are so intimately engaged. As her orgasmic cries echo into the night sky, I take my opening for egress from Castle Wyvern and the Xanatos building once again. Gliding home over the oddly quiet streets of New York blanketed in the still falling snow, the faint laughter of the Weird Sisters echoes on the wind.

Will I wake up in the human form of Dominique Destine and learn that this was all some strange Avalon-induced dream? Somehow I don't think so. This feels more like a lesson sent from Titania through that damnable fairy minion of Oberon's, a reminder of what is important, of promises made on magic far older than any gargoyle I've ever met in my lifetime.

As much as I hate the idea, perhaps the fairy was right. Perhaps it's time to attempt proper reconciliations with my clan and the humans they trust. Fighting a losing battle on my own is exhausting and lonely. I don't want to spend another Winter Solstice alone and bitter. While Goliath and the rest of the clan rest tomorrow, I'll pay Elisa a visit to begin this new journey toward next Winter Solstice being spent the correct way.

For the clan. 

For Goliath. 

For Angela. 

For Delilah. 

For me.

For the future.


End file.
